christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
Portland, Oregon
| image_caption = From top: the city from Pittock Mansion, Oregon Convention Center, White Stag sign, skyline from the Ross Island Bridge, St. Johns Bridge | image_flag = Flag of Portland, Oregon.svg | image_seal = Seal of Portland, Oregon.svg | image_map = | mapsize = 260px | map_caption = Interactive map outlining Portland | pushpin_map = Oregon#USA#North America | pushpin_map_caption = Location within Oregon##Location within the United States##Location within North America | pushpin_label = Portland | pushpin_relief = 1 | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_type2 = Counties | subdivision_type3 = Bioregion | subdivision_name = United States | subdivision_name1 = Oregon | subdivision_name2 = Multnomah Washington Clackamas | subdivision_name3 = Cascadia | government_type = Commission | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Ted Wheeler (D) | leader_title1 = Commissioners | leader_name1 = | leader_title2 = Auditor | leader_name2 = Mary Hull Caballero | established_title = Founded | established_title2 = Incorporated | established_date = 1845 | established_date2 = February 8, 1851 | named_for = Portland, Maine | unit_pref = Imperial | area_footnotes = | area_magnitude = | area_total_km2 = 376 | area_land_km2 = 346 | area_water_km2 = 30 | area_total_sq_mi = 145 | area_land_sq_mi = 133 | area_water_sq_mi = 12 | population_as_of = 2010 | population_est = 653115 | pop_est_as_of = 2018 | pop_est_footnotes = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 583776 | population_rank = US: 25th | population_density_km2 = 1737 | population_density_sq_mi = 4504.2 | population_urban = 1,849,898 (US: 24th) | population_metro = 2,478,810 (US: 25th) | population_blank2_title = CSA | population_blank2 = 3,239,335 (US: 19th) | population_demonym = Portlander | timezone = PST | utc_offset = −08:00 | timezone_DST = PDT | utc_offset_DST = −07:00 | postal_code_type = ZIP Codes | postal_code = 97086-97299 | area_code_type = Area codes | area_code = 503 and 971 | coordinates = | elevation_ft = 50 | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 15.2 | elevation_point = | elevation_max_footnotes = The highest elevation is at 9936 NW Wind Ridge Dr., . | elevation_max_m = | elevation_max_ft = 1188 | elevation_max_point = | elevation_max_rank = | elevation_min_footnotes = The lowest elevation historically occurred at low water on January 17, 1937 at the confluence of the Columbia and Willamette Rivers . | elevation_min_m = | elevation_min_ft = 0.62 | elevation_min_point = Columbia River | blank_name = FIPS code | blank_info = 41-59000 | blank1_name = GNIS feature ID | blank1_info = 1136645 | website = PortlandOregon.gov | footnotes = }} Portland is the largest city in the U.S. state of Oregon. It is the county seat of Multnomah County. About 538,544 people live in the city of Portland, and about 1,927,881 people live in the city's metropolitan area. It is found in the north part of the state, where the Willamette River meets the Columbia River. Portland has the second most people of any city in the Northwest United States, after the city of Seattle. Portland has many nicknames. One of these is "The City of Roses," because roses grow well there. Some other nicknames of Portland are "Stumptown" (from the fact that Portland was built over a forest), and "Puddletown" (from the fact that it often rains in Portland). Many things are from Portland. Some of these things are Powell's Books, Beverly Cleary (and some of her most popular fictional characters, Henry Huggins and Ramona Quimby, which also have statues in the city's Beverly Cleary Sculpture Garden for Children), and the Portland Trail Blazers basketball team. References Category:Portland, Oregon Category:Cities in Oregon Category:County seats in Oregon Category:1845 establishments in the United States Category:19th century establishments in Oregon